yoshispeedrunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swag
Opinions Regarding Swag Different statements to define swag. *It cannot save time if it's swag. *It has to look cool to be swag. *People have to go nuts in the chat: TriHard FrankerZ TriHard YOLO. *IT ONLY SAVES 3 SECONDS... -Carl "Granny" Sagan *"Secretly We Are Gay" -People who get annoyed on silly things. *RESET! NO ASS TOUNGE! *-bonus ..... TriiHarder: http://i.imgur.com/5XNtw.gif Simple Swag Techniques Dry pumping Pressing A without having any eggs will result in a false throwing animation. This increases the all-important APM until you have eggs to throw and juggle. Can also be used to keep facing backwards by dry pumping as you land, holding forward during animation while on the ground to avoid speed loss, releasing forward and jumping again. Running backwards Yoshi can run forward while facing backwards if he's aiming an egg. To perform this swag, jump, very quickly tap left, start an eggshot, then go back to holding right. Add more swag by hitting the L and R buttons to stop the egg aiming cursor at various points. This can actually save frames by setting your velocity to ~760 rather than ~752 if you're doing it really quickly. For even more swag try to jump, release forward, cancel egg aiming and resume egg aiming backwards again right before landing. Tounguing Since releasing forward while tonguing mid-air doesn't slow you down, this can be abused to increase APM. Tonguing in different directions increases swag levels significantly. Music synchronizing Tounguing, jumping or egg-aiming with the rythm of a melody may often result in a slightly higher swag level. Most common in autoscrollers but still do-able at other events aswell. Boo Guy Sniping You need a pipe that spawns Boo Guys to do this, so you can really only do this in 2-4 and 6-5, mainly the latter. If you tongue a Boo Guy while it's still in the pipe, if you spit it forward it flies away at a slight upward angle instead of travelling downward like most enemies. This lets you add some sweet xXxMLG 360 NoScOpExXx shots to your otherwise boring autoscroller. Advanced Swag Room transitions Similar to the pipe glitch. When entering a horizontal pipe or room transition, pressing down, Y, B, or A on the exact frame will make Yoshi do the first frame of the button's animation while in the transition. Unlike the pipe glitch, this does not save time. If done too early, time will be lost waiting for the animation to finish before being able to continue (Does not apply to A. Pressing A early makes Yoshi lose the egg being aimed). Ground pounding Sex stomp Entering doors during the ground pound animation (early stomp) not only saves frames, but looks cool as hell. Stompception Stompception appears when you ground pound on moving objects such as chomp rocks, edges of moving platforms or early stomp on beanstalks. Off-screen ground pound After killing Roger The Potted Ghost in 2-8 you have to quickly run to the left and ground pound off the screen. If you're lucky you will even get an off-screen key and the chat will spam Kreygasm. You can achieve even higher levels of swag by ground pounding early enough for Yoshi to clip through the bottom of the keyhole at the end of the animation. Also possible after killing Giant Baby Bowser. Blast-Off This is a glitch with Hookbill the Koopa where you ground pound him in the air on the final hit, the game thinks you're the Koopa and launches you up in the air instead of him. This can save ~1-2 seconds or loose up to ~1 minute depending on the Blast-Off variation. See Blast-Off in the glitches page for more information. Egg Juggling Tonguing Eggs can only be tongued after a certain small of amount of time has elapsed after throwing them, i.e. you cannot throw an egg and immediately tongue it. The general direction an egg moves when tongued is dependent entirely on Yoshi's speed and direction. If Yoshi is standing still, the egg will move towards Yoshi. If Yoshi is running to the right and tongues an egg, the egg will move with Yoshi to the right. The faster Yoshi is going, the faster the eggs can go. However, the position of Yoshi when the egg is tongued changes exactly how fast the egg will move. *If an egg is behind Yoshi when you tongue it, it will speed up to "try to catch up." *If an egg is in front of Yoshi when you tongue it, it will slow down to let you catch up. Therefore, to produce the fastest moving eggs, you want to tongue an egg while moving as fast as possible when the egg is behind Yoshi. Video First, eggs tongued when standing simply move towards Yoshi. Then, all the eggs in the room are tongued while Yoshi is still in front of them. This causes them to move forward, but slowly. Lastly, all of the eggs in the room are reset, and tongued again, this time while Yoshi has already passed them. They fly much much further. This is very relevant for achieving the Baxter Shot. Juggling Eggs can be tongued indefinitely, and since they follow Yoshi's movement more or less, they can be continuously juggled to follow Yoshi. . Baxter Shot Named after the TASer Baxter, who discovered them, the Baxter Shot (Baxter, for short), is performed when an egg is tongued over the goal ring at the end of the level. If the egg flies far enough, the next Yoshi will pick up the egg, and it will be useful in subsequent levels.